1 How do you feel when you look into his eyes
by JannaSchmidt
Summary: Alex went to a BTR concert and turned out that Kendall had liked her since the first moment.


I asked my mom for permission because I wanted it really really bad. That concert was going to be the best day of my long life. You should know I'm persuasive so finally she agreed. I was so so excited; I couldn't wait for that day.

**Thursday September 8 2010**

Today´s the concert and I couldn't be happier. I can´t wait for 6:00 p.m. I´m in the hotel room because the concert is in New York and I live in California so I had to travel. This room is great but I am not going to spend too much time here because the concert ends and 12:00 p.m. It's going to be a long time in the row. I've had my ticket since two months ago, but I had to convince my mother. I will remember this day forever. Now no more talking, got to get ready and leave the hotel to go to the concert.

**Friday September 9 2010**

Well, last night was the BEST NIGHT EVER. They sang my favorite songs and I couldn't have a better night. But besides that, something even cooler happened: Kendall (my favorite guy from the band) and I saw each other for like 20 seconds. I saw his beautiful green eyes and since then I can´t stop thinking about that, well, about him. I'm dying to know what he is thinking right now. It was a pretty cool moment. I have to look for the way to find him. This has never happened to me. Right now I'm going to have a tour in NY. I think I´m going to get a job on his favorite caffe. I know that he loves that place, I'm 100% sure I'll find him. Well now, to the cafeteria.

**Saturday September 10 2010**

Well, I got the job and started like 5 seconds after they said yes. It is a cool place to work in, but yesterday there were no signs of Kendall. Today I went again and finally he was there. I didn't let anybody attend him, so I ran to his table. –Hi- he said staring at me with his beautiful green eyes. –Hi, how can I help you?- There was an awkward silence and he said – Um… I would like a hot chocolate…- He was still looking at me, I was REALLY nervous. –Sure, just a moment- He was waiting there, alone in his table, I couldn't stop watching him but I had to do my job so I quickly prepared his chocolate and went to his table, but on my way there I crashed with somebody and the guy started to complain that I had to watch my step, etc. etc. Suddenly Kendall stood up and with all his anger complained the guy, the guy was still mad but went away. Kendall asked –are you okay?- and I answered –Sure It was my bad but I have to continue working so thanks, see you-.

When I turned around, he grabbed my arm, turned me around and said –Hey, would you like to go out someday?- I was jumping inside, I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to calm down and happily said –Of course, I would like that- I know I sound indifferent but I could sound so so happy, he would think I'm desperate. Then he said –Here's my phone number, give me yours so I can call you- Then I said –Thanks, see you someday- That was the most beautiful scene I'd ever seen. I was really excited, I wonder how he felt. I hope he calls me and we go out for a good time.

**Monday September 12 2010**

Today was a normal and boring working day, Kendall texted me first and we texted all day long. He's so cute and funny, just as I imagined him. He told me to meet at the mall so we could go for something to drink, I was so happy and accepted.

Later I met him at the fountain in the center of the mall, he said –Hi, I thought you wouldn't come- I was totally staring at his face but I had to answer so I said –Of course I would, you are a great guy.- I really couldn't believe what was happening.. Then he asked –Can I invite you to drink something?- I couldn't say no but I had to figure something out first. –Sure, thanks, but can I ask you something first?- He answered:- Sure, tell me.

-Are you dating someone?-

-Um.. Actually, yes, I am- I couldn't believe that, it was something I didn't expect. –Don't you worry that she could find us here?- I asked. Kendall didn't know what to say. I continued to talk and said –You don't care about her or about me, do you?- -Of course I do- A tear was running through my face and said -About her, not me. Goodbye Kendall. I can't continue with this- I left and could barely hear a ¨but¨. I was so disappointed. I walked out crying.

Suddenly I received a text message, I just hoped it was from Kendall, it wasn't. It said -Unknown number. What's wrong?- I couldn't even guess who was him or her. I wondered since when he/she has been observing me. Then, a phone call:

-Hello?- I said.

-Hi, how are you?-

-Who are you?- I asked with a confused tone.

-A friend, trust me, I'm Kendall's friend, I can help you-

I was intrigued, a lot of questions were in my head, but I needed help.

-How? When? At the park…

-Ok, at 3:00 p.m.

I was still in NY so I went to the hotel to think and wait till three. Then at 2:55 I started to walk to the park. He was there with a jacket and a hoodie. He was so mysterious. I got closer and said –Hello, are you helping me?- He took off his hoodie and it was James! I couldn't have imagined him. He had told me that he was Kendall's friend but I thought he was out of the band. Well, then I said –James? How are you going to help me? You're on Kendall's side.-He was just smiling. –Just come here tomorrow at 9 and you'll see. I might be on Kendall's side but, trust me, he's not happy with his girlfriend, that's why he wanted to go out with you.- I was petrified. A smiled appeared in my face and he smiled too, I wondered what could happen next day.

**Tuesday September 13 2010**

Today I woke up as a normal day. I was nervous because of the ¨meeting¨. I had breakfast at IHOP. I went shopping to take that anxiousness out of my mind. A couple of hours later it was time for lunch and went to SBARRO to have a delicious pizza. I finished to eat so I went back to the hotel to try my new clothes on. When I looked at my iPhone it was 8:55 p.m., I had to walk to the park. The street was lonely and the only thing I heard was the sound of my shoes. When I was just arriving I heard a guitar and four beautiful voices: ¨wait, a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? Because I been missing you by my side¨ the voices sang, those were the lyrics from Worldwide, my favorite song. While they were singing the four guys came out and the first one I saw was Kendall. What a surprise!- I thought. Kendall looked into my eyes and a tear ran through my face. A happy tear. I smiled. –Could you listen to me now?- Kendall said with a breathless voice, I was thinking what could happened if I said no, or yes. –Sure, let's take a walk- I answered. The guys walked away and we started walking. –Well, I admit that I didn't tell the whole truth but it was because my girlfriend doesn't make me happy- he said.–And why are you still dating her?-I asked. Kendall stopped walking, -Because… I don't want to hurt her- he said. I stopped too when he did. –Then, why did you invite me to go out? Don't you care about her reaction if she sees us?- I asked. –I do but I just don't… love her anymore. I promise I'll talk to her tomorrow- He answered. – But if you'll hurt her because of me, don't do it I know that you are not in love with me- I said. Kendall was staring at me and said –I don't love her and may not be in love with you but I'm sure someday I will because I don't and won't have feelings for her again- I needed more information for me to be sure of what he was saying. –You sure?- I waited for his answer. -Of course I am. I swear that tomorrow we are not going to have any trouble- Then there was a little silence. He was holding my hands and watching me like he was looking at a beautiful sunset. I was watching him too. –Kendall…I'm having a great time with you but I…think …that we should go just out before being more than friends- I said nervously. Kendall smiled. –Alright, want to go to lunch tomorrow?- I was excited. –Sure Kendall. You can call me at any time- He didn't stop smiling. –Ok, I'll call you, I SWEAR- he said. –No need to swear. I believe you- I said.

He hugged me, kissed my cheek and said –Bye- and I said it too. He left. I went to the hotel too. I was all the night thinking of him.

**Wednesday September 14 2010**

I woke up to work because yesterday I didn't go. While I was working I received a call from Kendall. –Hello?- I answered. –Hi!- he said -How are you?- I asked

-Great, you?- he asked

-Great-

-Are you ready to go?-

It was my time for lunch at work but I had to leave the tables clean.-

-Just 15 minutes, alright?

-Ok, see you in 15-

I cleaned and got ready. Kendall arrived. –Hi, you ready?- he said. –Sure, let's go- I replied.

He took me to lunch to Cheesecake Factory, we arrived, he pulled my chair for me to sit, I sat down and so did he. We ordered and we started to know more about each other.

-So, what do you like to do in your free time- he asked

-I'm kind of a writer, I watch T.V., listen to music and read. What do YOU do?-

-Sing, sleep, go out with friends and awesome girls, like you- he said. I smiled, so did he. He took my hands as we were actually dating.

-What is your favorite artist and band?-

-Michael Jackson and BTR, of course. What is yours?- I said

-Incubus. What is your favorite cake flavor?-

-Lemon pie. Yours?- I asked

-Apple pie-

-If BTR wouldn't exist, what would you be doing?-

-Studying at University-

-Favorite color?- I asked

-Green, yours?-

-Red, Favorite show?-

-Family guy, and you?-

-Can't choose one-

We continued to talk for hours. I knew almost everything about him. I was having fun. He knew a lot of stuff about me. We left the place and finally I went to the hotel.

**Thursday September 15 2010**

I went to work again as a normal day, Kendall texted me. – Want to go to have dinner today?-The message said. –Of course, I'll tell you when I'm ready- I answered. –Ok I see you later. I'm excited- He wrote. –Me too- I said. To Trump Tower, ok?- he wrote. –Sounds nice- I replied. We texted all afternoon and I didn't care about my boss pushing me to stop it. I obviously worked but I interrupted my job. I was taking a coffee to the table and suddenly my phone rang so I made people wait. Kendall interrupted his rehearsals and the guys were complaining him. It was fun. After work I went to buy a beautiful black and white dress. I made up and brushed my hair. Kendall already knew in which hotel I was so he went to pick me there. I entered his car. –You look very nice- he said. –Thanks, so do you- I answered. He was wearing a tux without a tie, you know, something informal and a pair of sneakers, which were my favorite, by the way. We were in the car. He started playing songs of MJ, he looked at me and smiled, I did the same. I loved the way we were connected. He knew my love or MJ so he tried to make me happy.

-May I ask you something?- he said

-Tell me-

-Have you dated someone else before?-He asked

-Um…no I haven't-

-Oh so you don't know how do ¨things work¨?-

-Actually I don't but someday I'll learn-

He smiled. We arrived to Trump Tower and it was beautiful. He pulled my chair as a gentleman for me to sit.

-Why did you choose this place?- I asked curiously

-Because…it is fancy and… you deserve something like this-

-I still can't believe that my dream just come true-

-Believe it, this won't end-

-And why do you say that?-

-I just… know it-

He took my hands and once again smiled. We had a delicious fancy dinner that he had ordered just for me. I was really excited. We had fun, laughed a lot and learned even more about each other. I felt that fast heartbeat and I think he felt it too. I was trying to figure out how did all that had happened. With a 20 seconds view at each other, my life had changed. The dinner ended and he went to drop me to the hotel. We were and the door. –Ok, I think I'll see you some other day- he said.

-Sure. Kendall, thank you for all the great time that you've been spending with me and for being such a good guy. – I said.

- Bye- he said. He kissed my cheek and left. I closed the door and went to sleep.

**Friday 16 September 2010**

Today I was very happy at work, when it was my time to leave, I received a call, I looked at my iPhone, I saw that the call was from Kendall, and answered.

-Hi!- I said

-Hi, how are you?-

-I really don't know, I was thinking of you. How was your free day?-

-I went to the movies with James-

-Which movie did you see?-

-X-men, I really didn't like it.-

-Talking about movies… Want to go today?- I said.

-Sure. At 5:00?-

-I'd love it.-

-Ok, bye.-

-Bye. Oh, hey, can you go for me to the hotel? Sorry for bothering-

-No problem, bye-

Then I entered my hotel room, watched T.V. and stuff. At four I started getting ready because I needed some new, cool clothes. When I opened the closet door, I saw a black I love NY T-shirt, a kind of white blouse-jacket and an awesome necklace. Imagine it, I looked like a New Yorker. At 5, Kendall was ringing the bell. He looked so so awesome.

-Hi, you ready?- he asked.

-Hello. You look great- I said.

- You look beautiful- he said

-Thanks- I said.

We got in the car and talked a lot. We arrived to the movies, but it wasn't time for the movie yet.

-Want an ice-cream?- He asked.

-Sure, thank you.-

We went to get an ice cream, we sat, and he took my hands as always.

-Can you answer something, honestly?- he said

-Of course, tell me-

-Have you been enjoying our dates?-

-Kendall, I haven't felt so happy in my life- I said

-Really?-

-Yes, why do you ask that?-

-Because…I wanted to ask you ANOTHER thing…-

-And what is it?-

-Do you like someone?-

-I actually…don't- I answered. He looked deeply into my eyes. We smiled. I could see in his face that he was jumping inside this time.

-This would be my last question: Would you be my girlfriend?-

-Kendall…I like you so so so much and this is going pretty fast but I think I'm already in love …so…Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend.-

-Ok, so this is our first couple date-

-You know what I would like us to do?-

-Tell me-

-Celebrate our anniversary the day of your birthday, you know, celebrate the two most beautiful things ever-

-Great idea. Alex, I don't know what I would do without you by my side-

-Neither do I. Umm…The movie starts in two minutes, let's go-

We finished eating the ice cream. We entered to the room, we sat, he put his arm around me, I put my arm around his tummy. We were smiling. The movie was kind of scary so I had one reason more to hug him stronger. After a little tome we turned around the other, smiled and finally kissed. I was a long kiss. I could feel his soft lips and my butt was shaking. I put my hand is his cheek and he put his in my neck. After a few minutes we stopped kissing and smiled. We continued to watch the movie. We went out holding hands, we walked to the hotel and we talked a lot. Then we arrived.

-I'm so happy that we are finally together, K- I said

-I am too, Alex. I needed to ask that, I couldn't stand being just your friend-

- Really? You are so sweet. Want to come inside?

-Sure-

We sat in the couch. I offered him a drink, he accepted.

-K, did you imagined dating someone like me?- I said curiously.

- No, you're unique-

-Aww, Kendall- We kissed.

-Want to watch T.V.?- He asked.

-Okay- We turned on the television. I lay on his legs, then he kissed my head. We watched tons of shows and movies. I really don't know at what time we fall asleep but we did. At ten o' clock of the next morning I was kind of sleepy but I woke up.

-K, K, wake up. It's already ten.-I said with sleepy voice.

-Good morning, babe. At what time did we sleep?-

-I really don't know, but I enjoyed being with you-

We kissed.

-Alex, I got to go to a rehearsal today. Want to come?-

-Of course-

-When I finish we could go to the beach-

-Alright. Kendall…I have to tell you something-

-What?-

-I got to go back to California today-

-Really?... Wait, where do you live, exactly?

-In Los Angeles, why?-

-I live there too. That's awesome-

-How is it possible that we didn't see each other some other time?-

-I don't know. I think it was because of my tours and everything-

-Yes, but now that we know it we could go out almost every day, when you're not touring, of course. When do you have to go back to California?-

-Tomorrow, so we're going to go out today, right?-

-For sure-

-We're going to have a great time today, this would be the first time you see me rehearse, you'll love it-

Ok, I have to take a shower, do you wait for me or go to your hotel?-

-I'll wait for you, so you wait for me at my hotel-

-Alright, be right back-

Then we kissed. I went to take a shower. I got ready. I made Kendall wait a little more than usual because I spend a lot of time getting ready.

-Ok, now we can go.-

-You look nice and beautiful-

-Thanks-

-Okay, let's go-

Then we went to his hotel. Kendall opened the door and it was a suite, it was gigantic and it had everything you could imagine.

-Oh, my God, Kendall this is beautiful-

-Thanks. Well get comfortable, I'll be right back-

-Ok-

I sat in the couch and turned on the T.V. There was a commercial of Big Time Summer Tour.

-K, you're on TV- I shouted from the couch to the bathroom.- I love your clothes and James's shoes.-

Then Kendall finished to shower and got ready.

-Ok let's go- Kendall said.

-Ok, I can't wait to see you rehearse.- We went out of the room.

-You'll finally meet the guys personally-

-I don't know who I will react.-

-Don't worry, you'll get used-

-Ok-

We walked until we got the studio. We entered and it was an enormous room.

-What a cool room-

-I know, come in, the guys are already here-

We walked in and James, Logan, and Carlos were talking there.

-Hello guys, what's up- Kendall said

-Hey, what's up- Logan said.

-So who's the shy girl- James asked.

-She's Alex Wilson, my girlfriend- Kendall said.

-Hi, nice to meet you- I said. The three guys hugged and kissed my cheek.

- Come on, don't feel shy-Carlos said.-Have confidence-

-She's not shy, she's just nervous- Kendall said

-Nervous? You're K's girlfriend, don't feel that way- Logan said

-Thanks, Logan. I won't take anymore your time, I'll sit over there- I pointed at an awesome couch that was there and went to sit. When I sat I saw Kendall was going to sit.

-Are you okay?- he asked

-Yes, why shouldn't I?- I said with kind of sarcastic voice.

-Alex, you feel sad, I know it, what's wrong?-

-Nothing, really. Babe, go to rehearse, you'll make them wait- I said

-I'm not going until you tell me why are you sad-

-Alright. I think that I don't fit in here-

- Come on, of course you do, why do you think you don't?-

-I mean, I'm not sad about it, I'm just concerned. I feel that I'll mess things up between you and the guys. I love you and I want to be with you, but I just feel weird, I feel like I'm an… obstacle in your friendship and everything.-

-Alex, don't feel that way, this will just take time-

-I know that, I should wait but, I don't know, I just… feel weird-

-A girl like you will always be welcome in here, alright. Things will be fine- He kissed me.- Alright, I got to go.- He went to rehearse and I waited for him. His rehearsals were fun and almost perfect, those guys do work their butts off in everything. When they finished Kendall came up to me.

- Ok, you ready?-

-Sure, to the beach, right?-

-Yeah. I just have to do a little thing-

-Ok- He went to talk with the guys and I could barely hear their conversation.

-Guys, help me. A boring walk at the beach, really? Come on that's stupid- Kendall said with an upset voice.

- Dude, she loves you she won't care about the place, she wants to be with you, no matter what- James advised him.

- Yeah, she loves to be with you, she doesn't care about where you guys are.- Logan said

-Carlos?- Kendall pushed Carlos to say something.

- I'm okay with the guys, take her wherever, she'll be fine- Carlos said.

- You know what, you're right. Thanks- Kendall said.

I pretended to send a message and Kendall came up.

-Ok , now we can leave-

- Great-

We went to the beach to have some real great time and every single day was that way. We loved each other and everything was fine but one day…


End file.
